Saori Sumeragi
:"Beautiful, sexy... and drunk at least 50% of the time." - Seireitou-shishō Saori Sumeragi (沙織スメラギ, Sumeragi Saori) is one of the few remaining Miko, considered by Kisuke Urahara as the last one of her kind alive. She finds residence in the World of the Living, where she is a chemistry teacher at the University of Karakura. Appearance attire.]] Saori has natural long midnight-purple hair which is kept in a manner similar to one of Seireitou's earlier styles, light-pink eyes that glow bright pink when she is using any form of spiritual energy, and full lips. When in the human world, Saori is depicted in average human clothing, consisting of a pink suit and a short black skirt. While in her teacher garb, she keeps her hair in a japanese knot. However, when outside of her gigai, she is shown to let her hair go loose. Saori wears traditional priestess clothing, complete with a dark red hakama kept on by a robe-comprised obi. Her top is a silk kimono that fully seems to cover her chest. The upper parts of her arms are visible, as both the shoulder and sleeves are separated from one another, though kept together by small red laces. The ends of her sleeves end in tan grey edges, designed with similar red laces that run around the horizontal edges of the sleeves. Saori is shown to have quite massive breasts, shockingly bigger than Shiori Miyamoto, though kept as hidden underneath her kimono; despite this, the shape makes them clearly obvious. Due to their size, Raian Getsueikirite comically stated that they "have their own gravitational pull." Saori wears a dark red tomoe necklace around her neck, which seems to glow red and black at particular intervals for unknown reasons. Once she allied herself with Seireitou Kawahiru, Saori took to wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button. She is probably the most mature-looking person, let alone woman, in Seireitou's group. Like Shiori, she has a well-developed body figure as well as being the most firm (Shiori being the second most firm). She always ties her hair up after waking up and is often seen with an alcohol bottle. Despite this being her normal attire, along with her Miko attire, Saori enjoys wearing a medley of rather revealing clothing during moments of leisure. Personality Similar to Shiori Miyamoto, Saori is shown to have a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. She is a passionate yet soft-spoken, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing those that hold a sort of importance to her, regardless whether they be her allies or her enemies. Saori often thinks of others before herself, risking her life to help anyone who needs her. She is also extremely brave when she needs to be, going up against powerful enemies to help her friends despite clearly being outmatched. Her selflessness and sense of responsibility are what pushes her to carry her burden of being the only survivor of her people. Saori is rather carefree at times, and revels the idea of a free spirit, refusing to be chained to anyone else's will. It should be noted that Saori is often in a drunken stupor, revealing a faint blush whenever in this state. Her personality also becomes completely like that of a naive child, though this quickly turns into a flirtatious attitude when near older men, and sometimes even younger men. Normally, Saori displays a very relaxed personality, but often becomes giddy when discussing matters of love. She's also confident in her natural sex appeal and not afraid to speak her mind as she openly admitted in front of others. No matter the appropriate level of the matter, Saori is more than willing to admit her feelings to both herself and select others. It is shown that she is not above using her beauty to get her way, and often points out when she believes she is more beautiful than other females around her. Even though Saori displays most of the time a cheerful attitude towards life, she has shown that she can become serious when the situation demands it. For instance, she doesn't tolerate people that talk down to her. When it happens, she displays cruel usage of her powers and allows nobody, except for Seireitou Kawahiru, and afterwards Raian Getsueikirite, to talk down to her again. She adamantly believes in the strength of bonds, and goes out of her way to protect the bonds she forms. Raian once stated that she and Seireitou share a similar mindset in this regard. Saori is accustomed to addressing Seireitou as "Kawahiru-kun." She likes Japanese dancing, and in addition to her shihakushō robes, she enjoys buying superfluous amounts of clothing from various department stores in the human world. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. This is shown when Saori decided to spare an enemy's life, in exchange for said enemy paying for sake. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: According to Seireitou Kawahiru, even by Seijin-level standards, Saori possesses tremendous spiritual energy. While not able to be projected as spiritual pressure, Saori's reiryoku quantities are monstrously vast, to the point where Seireitou feared to even attempt to sense her presence, for fear of feeling lost in their spiritual power. The color of it is shown to be silk pink, and at times, can even turn into a more white color. However, the color is shown to revert to a light purple when releasing her Mikodō power. Similar to Shiori Miyamoto, Saori's spiritual power possess purification elements; being almost holy, to which demons fear to come near her. In fact, it's purification power is so great, that no Hollow can come into contact with Saori's reiatsu without being purified. It leaves a warming presence whenever she allowed her energy to flow. Saori is also able to erect barriers and break seals with her energy. *'Spirit Blossoms:' Saori is capable of manipulating her spiritual power to form several cherry blossoms that surround her body. Normally, she initiates this technique while dancing in circles with her arms extended outwards, making some sort of reference to her love of japanese dance. Once formed, Saori can mentally control the blossoms, or even direct them with her hands. As the blossoms moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along with the wind, shown in traditional japanese settings. Whether or not these blossoms carry destructive cutting force is subjective, but they are capable of blasting away opponents a far distance, being mistaken for bursts of wind. Emotional Perception: Saori is occasionally able to see a person's emotions in physical form. To her, the darkness in Sao Jiang's soul appeared as heavy, black robes constantly weighing him down, even when he was laughing or smiling. When Raian Getsueikirite felt remorse for his failure to defeat Dante, Saori noticed a strange purple aura surrounding the brown-haired man. She is also able to easily track someone by a specific combination of personaility traits, in which she is able to find hidden opponents by simply noticing their hue. Rejection of Phenomena: Saori has the power to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing. When being used, the color of this power is examplified by lavender. In Urahara's words, she "violates the realm of the gods." Saori's mood directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. At their height, her powers resemble those of a deity in strength. It is this power that causes Seireitou to nickname her the Girl who surpasses God (神を超えた少女, Kami o Tsugu Shōjo). *'Santen Kesshun' (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield) is Saori's defensive technique. The incantation arranges her spiritual power into a triangle that has the ability to repel the "outer shield." A shield is raised between her and her enemy, and it repels the attack she receives. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Saori and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. *'Sōten Kisshun' (双天帰盾, Twin Sacred Return Shield) is Saori's "healing" technique. The incantation allows her to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Saori wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were before taking damage. Saori is capable of fully restoring Raian's destroyed arm from nothing, to which Urahara deduces this as "The Rejection of Events". Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that returns her target to its former state no matter what has happened to them. Seireitou comments that the technique's healing speed is potentially faster than Retsu Unohana. However, it is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression" as it easily tramples into the horizon of events that God has decided. It is a power that trespasses into God's territory. She seems to be fully capable of resurrect the dead, but this hasn't been fully proven quite yet. Saori is also able to use foreign spiritual power to influence the healing rate of her target. *'Tan'itsu Assaizan' (裏撃破周波, Sole Crushing Slayer) is Saori's main offensive technique. It summons a massive wave of spiritual energy from her being, or even a specific part of her body, that has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." This means that this attack is assumed to be capable of cutting through anything, but is only as strong as Saori's will to win. However, this can be misplaced with the will to protect another, which ends up strengthening the power of this ability. Besides this, it is a technique similar to the Getsuga Tenshō, in which the blast destroys a massive portion, if not the entirety, of the desired target. Mikodō Saori, being the sole survivor of the Miko, is the only living utilizer of the Mikodō arts. She is capable of using the techniques with special incantations, similar to Kidō. However, the true extent of the power of Mikodō is when its user accesses a transformation due to a change in their heart; this is usually sparked when forming a new powerful bond, such as Saori forming a bond with Seireitou Kawahiru. Winged Form: Saori's usage of Mikodō is indicated by the awakening of her spirit wings. When accessing her true powers, several purple feather-like spiritual energy bars appear from Saori's back, giving her the appearance of a multi-winged seraph. Following suit, her eyes also glow the same color, and remain glowing whenever she initiates a Mikodō spell. Similar to the Quincy, Saori's wings draw in sources of reishi in rest, and use it to supplement her own power while in this state. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Saori has revealed once that attaining a particular amount of reishi will allow her to evolve her powers. As opposed to Quincy, Saori explains that Miko hold on to the spiritual power they capture. It is unknown if this holds any importance, but it should be noted that when Saori felt some sort of compassion for Seireitou when the latter was severely damaged, her wings had turned into a deep pink color. *'Tremendous Spiritual Power:' Saori's spiritual energy has become great enough that even Haru Kurosaki could not even sense it. According to Haru, by achieving evolution into a dimension separate from the Shinigami, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel her reiatsu unless she voluntarily lowers her level and allows them to interfere. Despite this, Saori's spiritual energy amount is staggering, but its limits are unknown. *'Terrifying Strength:' Whilst in this form, Saori's physical strength is absolutely astonishing. Her physical attacks are mostly punches and kicks which are supported by her ridiculous strength. With a single punch, Saori cracked the concrete underneath her effortlessly. *'Immense Speed:' As per all of her physical abilities, Saori's speed is greatly enhanced. She is able to move swiftly, dodging several point-blank attacks by skilled Shinigami. Whenever she moves, she leaves behind a purple body-shaped residue of her spiritual energy. *'Mikodō Spells:' Saori's main power while in the winged state is the ability to use Mikodō spells that are unique to her. Very much like Kidō, her spells do not possess any correlation amongst themselves, making up a very broad range of abilities and effects. Each of her spells requires an incantation, which must be spoken in order for the technique to be used. :*'Tenishō no Mai' (天衣の舞, "Dance of the Heavenly Garment"): In order to preform this technique, Saori states the command, "The veil of my spirit, cause all my nightmares to vanish!" Saori forms light purple veils from her energy which can be used for defense or entrapment. This is done by surrounding herself in a cocoon of the veils, or even have her veils tie around the limbs of an opponent. These are mentally controlled by Saori, in the same manner as her spirit blossoms. However, they can also be used for offense, as they carry great force when targeting an opponent. Because they have rather thin ends, Saori's attacks can be rather accurate, usually targeting pressure points. Quotes Behind the Scenes